Running out of Time
by ladyofangst
Summary: MCR fanfic :Gerard and Mikey run out of time much too literally.  Warnings for themes of slavery and possible non-con. Sort of AU
1. Chapter 1

Theme parks are probably the very quintessence of fun and amusement; the ideal breakaway from a bustling world. It was early January and the spirit of the New Year was still lingering. Another year meant another tour and that meant a ton of fun but also a great amount of hard work- and unfortunately, time spent away from loved ones. It is for these reasons that Mikey and Gerard decided to make a break for it and head for the fairgrounds.  
>Some kind of festival was being held. Mikey couldn t remember the last time he had attended a festival purely for the fun of it. Up till now they, being a band, had been the source of entertainment and seldom had the privilege of simply enjoying the various activities.<br>Mikey and Gerard had just parked the car and was cleverly disguised by wearing hoodies and sunglasses.  
>Shit, it s kinda cold, hey? Mikey remarked as he slammed the door and shoved his hands into his pockets.<br>You wanted to come, so deal with it, Gerard replied as he locked the doors with the remote control.  
>Without further conversation, they made their way into the crowd. There were lots of children, people stuffing their faces with candy floss or hotdogs. Colorful tents were pitched to form a large square on the grassy plane. The two guys just sauntered about, along with the oblivious people as they enjoyed what was left of the Christmas holidays. The whole place had a type of old innocence to it and it was a pleasant break from the sometimes gruff word that went with bands like theirs.<br>Mikey swerved unexpectedly and Gerard halted to try and figure out where he had gone. Gerard found him standing in front of a teddy bear stall, neck craned as he took in the rows and rows of stuffed toys on the makeshift shelves.  
>Whatchadoo in, Bro? Gerard went to stand next to his brother, trying to see what had caught his brother s attention. I m looking for something for Alicia, he answered without taking his eyes off the shelves.<br>Gerard rolled his eyes: ever since Mikey had gotten engaged he was like a lovesick teenager. He seldom went home without buying Alicia something that she didn t really need. That one over there, Mikey pointed at a large, velvety brown bear with a red heart clutched in it s paws. Gerard waited patiently while his brother paid the woman and watched with amusement as Mikey continued walking with a vice grip around the bear s neck.  
>They sauntered about until some of the stalls were already packed up, ready to go home.<br>Mikey turned around to face Gerard, You figure we should head back? Gerard chuckled mischievously, You know, it s really hard to take you seriously while you are holding a teddy bear. Brings back memories Mikey s cheeks colored a bit, It s for Alicia, he scoffed indignantly.  
>Yeah, you said that, Gerard laughed. Mikey eyes caught something to the left and Gerard followed his gaze. There was a woman looking at them. She was standing in the doorway of a lone red and beige striped tent. She was quite wrinkled, but had raven black curly hair that was kept out of her face by a brightly colored scarf that was wrapped around her head. She was dressed eccentrically, and numerous bronze bangles decorated her wrists. But what bothered Gerard most was the look etched on her face. Her features were pulled up in a knowing smile and she wore an air of smugness around her. Gerard read the sign above the door of the tent: Madam Khoara. Fortune Teller it said in lavish, cursive letters.<br>Can I help you boys with something? she asked. Her deep voice matched her looks exactly.  
>Uh, no thanks. We were just browsing, Gerard found himself saying.<br>Aren t you interested in what your future holds? I d much prefer finding out myself, Gerard pulled at Mikey s sleeve, urging him onward. To his surprise Mikey didn t move.  
>Gee, why don t- I can believe you, Mikey, Gerard said, Let s head back, okay? Oh, come on. What s there at home that interests you that much all of a sudden. Gerard sighed irritably, Jeez, Mikes Well, I m going in, Mikey said arrogantly. He turned and approached the woman- her smile only become wider. She waved him inside and put her hands on the curtains on either side of the doorway, giving Gerard another deliberate smile.<br>Oh, God Gerard breathed. Crossing his arms resentfully, he entered the tent when the woman stepped aside.  
>Once inside, Gerard found himself surrounded by strange charts and drawings. There was some type of essence burning in a corner which filled the dimly-lit room with a rich, sweet scent. The only furnishings however were three chairs and a low table covered by a thick drapery. Mikey already occupied one seat.<br>The woman moved in behind the table and sat down with a dramatic movement of her arms. Gerard pulled out a seat and sat down sulkily. Alright. So, what do you want to know? she asked. She was shuffling a pack of cards in her hands.  
>Mikey looked at Gerard for help, but when he offered none Mikey shrugged, I dunno. We ve never really uh. Would you like a Tarot card reading? Crystal globe? Tea leaves? she offered.<br>I don t drink tea, Gerard answered, Only coffee. The woman grinned and continued shuffling. After a few seconds, she placed three cards on the table in front of Mikey. The turned the first one over and revealed some strange symbols on a blue background. You will experience a great adventure soon, she nodded to herself as if she had been expecting it. She turned the next card. You will loose someone dear to you but you ll get them back. And lastly, she turned the final card. It was a strange shade of red and adorned with silver markings. You are in love. She met Mikey s eyes and grinned sweetly.  
>Mikey looked fascinated; Gerard merely scoffed, This is bullshit, Mikey. I could have told you all that! Oh, the woman seemed taken aback, You want something else? Yeah, Gerard seemed determined to prove his point, Show us something cool! Something magical! He said with flamboyant gestures, his words drenched in sarcasm.<br>The woman laughed, leaning back in her chair, Some things she muttered to herself. Alright then. Close your eyes. Mikey closed his eyes obediently; Gerard let out a defeated sigh and closed his as well. I want you to think back. As far back as you can remember Gerard snuck a peek.  
>It s important that you keep your eyes closed, please, she insisted.<br>Now, think about what you have done with your lives thus far her voice lulled on until Gerard felt himself grow slack and weary. He suddenly felt very cold. Very, very cold. He could feel wind rummaging his hair and he felt himself shiver. After a while of being lost in his thoughts, he noted that the voice had stopped. He reopened his eyes and felt his heart jolt at what he saw. Mikey was still sitting next to him with his eyes closed in a daze. He touched Mikey s shoulder apprehensively.  
>Mikey opened his eyes and his expression changed abruptly into a look of shock and amazement. Gerard? Where the fuck are we? They were sitting on a grassy field that vaguely resembled the fairgrounds. There was nobody else in sight. In fact, there was absolutely nothing in sight. There were a few bluish hills in the distance and the field sloped as if to accommodate a valley to the left. It was well into dusk and the sun had already disappeared. Mikey sprung upright and did a three-sixty. The said scenery was wrapped right around them. God in heaven he heard Gerard choke as h surveyed the environment. What the hell happened? Where are we? Mikey shook his head impassively. Dude we re so screwed<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The little sunlight left was vanishing rapidly and the wind picked up. After a while of simply gaping and staring, Gerard and Mikey managed to re-animate themselves. They circled the two chairs as if they might be able to conjure them back.  
>I told you so stay away from that fortune-telling crap. And now we re fucked! I hope you re happy now. Gerard threw the first accusation.<br>Excuse me, but you were the one telling her to- I know! But how the fuck was I supposed to know that this would happen. It s not like I told her to- Just shut up, okay! Mikey pressed his fingers to his temples. After a minute of silence he took a deep breath, So what do we do now? Gerard shrugged, Wait, I suppose Yeah, I guess. Mikey sat back down on the chair. Sit down and close your eyes. Maybe we can reverse this or something. Oh, and you are a magician now? Gerard fell back down on the chair.  
>Have a better idea, hey? Just try. Mikey scrunched his eyes.<br>Closing his eyes, Gerard tried to think back around the lines he had earlier. But after a while of intense concentration, he still felt the frigid breeze against his face and he knew that he hadn t moved. He blinked at Mikey, but said Mikey had his forehead creased in focus. It must have been at least twenty minutes later when Mikey finally stirred. Nothing. he announced.  
>And now we wait. Gerard dug his hands into his pockets. Hey, phone! he shouted excitedly. But no signal Gerard pressed the keys profusely, pressing the phone to his ear every so often. Nothing he muttered dejectedly. Yours? I didn t bring mine. Why the hell not? I thought I d use yours if I needed to. Alicia s is broken and she needed Alicia! Alicia! Gerard chanted. Why is it that I can never detach you from your phone and now- when we need it- Mine probably wouldn t work either if yours don t. So, stop bitching! Mikey seemed to be getting really worried.<br>Whatever. Half an hour later and it was solid night- and freezing cold. Both Gerard and Mikey had their limbs contacted as much as possible to keep warm. Yet the biting air was merciless. I-I think we s-should try and g-g-get some help, Gerard managed through the clatter of his teeth. Where? I think I saw smoke way over there when the sun was still up, Gerard got to his feet shakily. If nothing happened by now, then nothing is going to. Mikey got up to, We ll fucking freeze to death here. Gerard grabbed Mikey s sleeve and led him in the direction that he thought he had seen the smoke. It was a long, hard walk. Particularly so since they couldn t see much in the pitch dark of the night. Both of them fell down quite a lot and it wasn t long before they were dirty, wet and miserable.  
>There! There s light. There! I see it, Gerard. Mikey was annoyed.<br>Sure enough, there was a speck of light in the distance. As they drew closer the saw that they were approaching a large, wooden gate. A push proved to be enough to open it and they found themselves on a dirt path that disappeared into the dark.  
>This is our best option man, Gerard said as they trudged on in the direction of the light. Soon they could make out some more, less bright lights and the silhouette of a cottage was soon visible. Two lanterns hung from a tree that stood next to the cottage and Gerard noticed that the windows wasn t fitted with glass but instead had drapings covering them from the inside. Coming to a halt in front of the door, Mikey gave Gerard a questioning glace. You knock? Gerard rapped his knuckles on the wooden surface of the door. He could heard scuffling and voices inside, but after he knocked the noises died down immediately. Suddenly, the door was yanked open and Gerard found himself face to face with a scrawny man. Warm air spilled from the inside of the cottage.<br>What do you want? the man had a strange accent. Hey, man. Sorry to bother you. My brother and I were at a fair and, uh you see, there was this fortune teller and we kinda got transported to here and we don t know where we are or how to get back The look on the man s face made him stop.  
>The man s features became harsh, We don t have anything! We paid our wages! Get off my land! He stepped forward threateningly. Whoa man, relax! Gerard retreated, We just wanna Go away! The man shouted before slamming the door.<br>Gerard looked at Mikey in bewilderment, What the- C mon, Gee. Let s just try another. He turned to head back down the path they had come. Gerard followed.  
>What did I do wrong? Gerard asked, I was getting to the please part.. . It s a fairly strange story, Gee. Can t really blame him. Mikey s voice was low and throaty because of the cold air, Be more subtle next time. Once we re back home I m gonna sue that bloody woman! They exited the gate and resumed walking blindly for what felt like hours. The exercise did little to keep the cold away and their legs grew sore and stiff. Suddenly, Gerard plummeted to the ground in front of him.<br>Holy fuck.. Mikey bent down and tried pulling Gerard up as best he could, You okay? Yeah, Gerard dusted his pants angrily, I tripped over a he turned to search for the cause of his fall. He squinted in the darkness and made out a round form. He ran his hand the smooth surface.  
>What is it? Mikey asked, kneeling beside the object.<br>I dunno Mikey brought his face so close to the object that his nose touched it, It s a melon, he announced.  
>A melon? As in a fruit? Yeah, genius. Mikey folded his arms around it and lifted it cautiously. Well that s good news, Gerard said in relief, I m pretty hungry anyway. Uh-huh, Mikey confirmed.<br>I don t think we re gonna get anywhere tonight, Gerard panted, I m f-fucking tired and cold Yeah, lets just Mikey made to sit down.  
>No, over there. Gerard to something some distance away, A tree, I think. Okay then, Mikey carried their treasure to the tree and sank down against it wearily.<br>How do you suppose we open it? Gerard inspected the fruit like it was a rubix cube. Throw it on the ground, Mikey answered, Perhaps it will break open. After several attempts the fruit finally burst open. Mikey was the first to brave a bite, but Gerard joined in soon. It tasted great considering the circumstance. Eventually they curled up as best they could, huddled against the tree, and drifted into a fitful doze.

Hoy! Over here! Mikey snapped his eyes open; it took him a moment to orientate himself. Some part of him seemed to refuse to accept that it hadn t been a dream: In the broad daylight the entire fortune-teller story seemed just a bit too fantastical. But his aching limbs and dusty clothing told another story. He didn t have much time to think however- from beneath the tree he could see movement not too far off. He lifted himself on his knees and elbows and stretched out a hand to shake Gerard a few times.  
>Gee! Gettup! Gerard mumbled something and turned over, heedless of the dirt touching his lips.<br>Gerard c mon! Mikey shook him again, this time with more urgency, I think we might be in shit! Just then, something small shot past them at a great speed, and into the ground right beside Mikey s foot. Someone s fucking shooting at us! Mikey struggled upright and pulled at Gerard s arm, Get the fuck up! Another shot flew by in close proximity. Gerard s eyes fluttered a few times, but he didn t have much time before he was pulled onto his feet. Another shot crashed into the dirt and Mikey could see that it was a small round stone. Run! C mon! Mikey dragged Gerard out from beneath the tree and started running as fast as his uncooperative legs and his burden allowed him. Gerard finally seemed to realize what was going on and he began running too.  
>Get back here, you bastards! The voice rang again but this time the steady percussion of horse s hooves accompanied it. Mikey and Gerard increased their speed. They could now see that they must have stumbled onto a farmland: there were neat rows of green pants, studded here and there by another melon like the one they had eaten the previous night.<br>Mikey glanced over his shoulder and he saw that they were being followed by a man on a horse carrying a slingshot. Soon, he felt a sharp jolt of pain as another stone bulleted into his calf. The man was gaining on them rapidly. Gerard, running beside him, was panting hard and Mikey was sure that his own expression mirrored Gerard s- panic and bewilderment.  
>Come back here! The voice shouted.<br>Mikey s longer legs gave him an advantage and it wasn t long before Gerard fell behind. C mon Gee, keep up! Mikey could see the red-brown line of earth must be the road ahead and he pushed himself forward. Just as he began to plan his strategy of jumping over the low fence, he heard a sharp cry and heard something crash into the dust behind him. He swung around and saw Gerard sprawled on the ground, a cloud of dust evidence of his fall.  
>Shit, Gee! Mikey began running towards him and saw the man on the horse approaching from the other side. When Mikey reached his brother, he felt the terror in his chest come to a climax: Gerard s right ankle was caught in a jackal trap and the blood was seeping through the material of his jeans. Gerard was cursing in pain, his arms flailing uselessly as he tried to move his leg. Mikey fell to his knees beside him, curled his fingers around the jagged hoops of metal and pulled as hard as he could- trying to reopen the jaws of the trap. Gerard s screams only became higher-pitched.<br>Shit, fuck! Shit, C mon! Mikey concentrated all his strength on pulling as hard as he could and he felt the stinging pain as the teeth of the trap dug into his fingers. The horseman came to a stop in front of them, got off the horse and advanced on the two men.  
>Look what you ve caused, you asshole! Mikey yelled at the man.<br>Much to Mikey s disbelief, the man unsheathed a long knife from his belt and pointed it at Mikey; he lifted a boot and placed it onto the trap, causing it to clamp down harder. Gerard s cries became hysterical and he clawed into the ground in front of him.  
>What the fuck do you think you are doing? Mikey yelled furiously. At last! the man said with a tinge of pride, I finally catch the bastards who have been pilfering from my lands! He leaned forward to place more weight onto the top curve of the mechanism and the spikes sank further into the soft flesh. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Take your fucking foot off! Despite the sharp point of the knife near his chest, Mikey clawed at the man s leg as it pressed down onto the trap- causing more pain for Gerard, You re hurting him! After a little deliberation and to Mikey s relief, the man lifted his foot cautiously. Mikey dived forward and tried to pry the trap open. In a matter of seconds, Mikey s hands were covered in blood Gerard s and his own. He didn t even give much thought to the man that hovered above them, watching their frantic struggle. Step aside, the man finally spoke.  
>Mikey looked upward guardedly, What are you gonna do? The man kneeled beside them and pulled out the two bolts from either side of the trap and the jaws fell open, releasing Gerard s ankle. Gerard s screams died down to mumbled curses and faint whimpers. You lads are in serious trouble, The man said.<br>What? With the panic fading, Mikey anger flamed up, You re the one who s in trouble! Look what you ve done! Don t you dare threaten me lad. I have been hunting for you thieves for months now! The man s anger grew to match Mikey s.  
>Months! What are you talking about? Mikey shouted back at the man, We haven t been steeling from you! Yes you have! Taters, pumpkins, cauliflower And then there s trespassing! Mikey forced himself to take a few deep breaths, Listen, we got transported here by some crazy woman last night. I think we might have stumbled onto your lands. I m sorry, but you ve got the wrong guys. So you re telling me that you didn t take anything? The man glared down suspiciously.<br>Mikey felt his face flush as he remembered the melon from the previous night, We might we took a melon to eat. We had been walking for hours and we were starving. We didn t know this was your lands. Mikey looked over at Gerard who was clutching his own ankle. Gerard nodded fervently.  
>And I m supposed to just let that go, the man twirled the knife in his hand, I ve got a living to make just like any other. What do you suppose we do now? Listen, we ll pay you for the melon. kay? Then we can leave it at that, Mikey dug his hand into his pocket to withdraw his wallet, How much? The man considered the question, Six coins, he answered.<br>Coins? Mikey asked, You mean dollars? Coins, the man emphasized, Good, solid golden coins. The man held out his hand.  
>Mikey frowned but placed a couple of fifty-dollar bills into the man s palm. The man inspected the bills skeptically, What s this? Where are you from? Mikey felt the confusion swell again, America. And that, he indicated the money, is more than enough. America? the man s features grew dark.<br>Yeah, I mean wait, Mikey halted as he considered the possibilities of what that might mean, Where are we now? The man s expression became stunned, England. England? Mikey felt the panic grow, And and the date? Seventeen ninety-eight The man s worn leather leggings and tunic was proof.  
>Mikey felt the color drain from his face, Fuck After a minute of shocked silence the man shifted impatiently, That still doesn t solve our problem. Dude, listen , It was Gerard.<br>Unless you can pay me, I m calling a lawman and you are going to the jail. That s the only money we have, Gerard defended. This is useless to me, the man threw the bills to one side.  
>We don t have What do you have on you? The man was obviously growing impatient. There was a quiet moment as both men dug through their pockets.<br>I have this, Gerard held out his Iphone. The man took it from him, examining it curiously. What s this? It s a cell phone, Gerard answered.  
>What does it do? Uh you call people with it. Much to their amusement, the man put the phone to his mouth and shouted a loud Hoy! into the distance. The lowered the phone disappointedly.<br>No, it doesn t work like that, Mikey said, he turned to Gerard, It won t work. Show him the apps. Gerard staggered to his feet, wincing in pain, and took the phone back. He clicked on the music icon and Gerard couldn t suppress a smile when the man gaped in fascination at the device.  
>And here, Gerard switched to the games; the man was in utter enthrallment. Alright, the man said, I ll take this instead, he snatched the phone from Gerard, And I suggest you get off my lands quickly. he turned to mount his horse.<br>Wait! Mikey shouted after him, You can t just leave us here. Gerard s hurt and we he took a deep breath, we have nowhere to go. The man stopped and turned to face him, You are very strange. Gerard needs medical care, Mikey pressed on.  
>I m not responsible for that, I m the one being lenient here. Mikey heard his voice grow desperate, We need help, please. Healing supplies are expensive How bout this, Mikey rolled up his sleeve and undid his wrist watch, Take this. he offered the watch to the man.<br>What s this? the man asked again.  
>It s a watch a clock, Mikey explained.<br>Like a sundial? Yeah, like that! It shows time. The man took the watch and examined it, This is still not worth what supplies cost. Then my brother and I will come work for you, Mikey knew it was a risky offer, yet he felt that there wasn t any other way since Gerard needed medical attention for his ankle and that they didn t know where they were heading and neither did hey know how to get back to America. They were going to need more food soon and a place to sleep. This seemed like their best chance. Despite the man s gruff looks Mikey felt that this man can maybe be persuaded. He looked over at Gerard who gave him a puzzled look in return.  
>I don t know if I can trust you, The man said after some consideration.<br>You can! Mikey saw the gap, If you d give us a place to sleep and food we ll do like farm work? He turned his statement into a question.  
>I could use some extra hands for the harvest time, the man muttered to himself.<br>Fine, the man said after some thought, But if I get even the slightest trouble from you, I swear I ll You won t, Mikey promised, Just get Gerard fixed up first. Mikey glanced at Gerard s ankle with growing concern. Good, the man pocketed the watch and the phone, This your brother? The man asked Mikey. Mikey nodded.  
>Help me lift him onto the horse, The man turned to ready the horse.<br>After a great deal of struggle and many yelps of pain from Gerard, they managed to secure him to the horse and they began walking in the direction the man had come from, leading the horse by its reigns. What are you called? the man asked Mikey. Mikey introduced himself and Gerard.  
>I m Farmer Cowley, the man said. The walked for quite a distance before Mikey could make out a farmhouse surrounded by sheds in the early morning light.<br>Gerard, Mikey looked back at his brother on the horse behind him, I think that might have been the most expensive melon we ll ever buy. Mikey didn t know just how right he was. 


	4. Chapter 4

As they drew closer to the farmhouse, Mikey could see that there were some men and women working in the fields surrounding the house. They all openly stared at Mikey and Gerard. The man led them through a wooden gateway and into what Mikey supposed must be a type of courtyard in front of the main house. A few geese scampered about and there was a woman pulling a bucket from a well.  
>Wait here, the farmer said and he walked up to the woman. You okay? Mikey asked Gerard in concern.<br>Yeah, Gerard answered, Hurts like a bitch, but I ve had worse. Before Mikey could reply to that the Farmer and the woman walked up to them, This is my wife and the mistress of the house. And these are the lad I told you about: Gerard and Mickey. Mikey, Mikey corrected holding out a hand. He dropped it when the woman didn t take it.  
>You lads can follow her, the Farmer said simply and then he disappeared into the main house.<br>This way, the woman said and walked off in the direction of the sheds. Mikey took the horse s reigns and followed the woman at a few steps distance.  
>She stopped in front of a low, stooping building made entirely of mud and wood, This is where the servants stay, she said and opened the door. After unbuckling Gerard from the horse, Mikey followed her into the building whilst supporting Gerard as best he could. The room was dark inside, but after Mikey s eyes had adjusted to the light he could see about ten bundles of straw covered by some sheets of old linen.<br>Put him down here, the woman pointed at one of the beds . Gerard grunted as he was put down and Mikey could see that despite his brave words, Gerard was in great pain. She fetched a piece of cloth and some water from under a table that stood in the corner. Hold still, now, She began cleaning Gerard s wound and wrapped it up in the cloth which she secured with shreds of material. Thanks, Gerard said when the woman was done. Get some rest, you can start tomorrow. I ll send Flint to show you the ropes. The woman left without another word. # That evening, the workers came back from the fields. Mikey jolted when the door opened- he had fallen asleep next to Gerard on the straw.  
>Ah, you the new ones? A sturdy man, dressed in haggard clothing, crossed his arms in front of his chest. Uh, yeah, Mikey sat up slowly, Gerard was still asleep beside him and Mikey hoped that the man wouldn t wake him. My name is Flint, the man continued, Madam ordered me to tell you what to do. More people filled the room and they all looked tired and dirty.<br>Okay. I m Mikey and this is my brother Gerard, Mikey told the persons, feeling very insignificant.  
>He the one who got hurt? Flint asked, pointing at Gerard s sleeping form.<br>Yeah, he stepped into a jackal trap. Ah-hah! Food s here! Mikey heard someone shout and soon all the other people in the room swarmed around one girl carrying a large pot. The girl placed the pot on the table and each person grabbed a metal cup from a pouch that hung on the wall, and dipped it into the pot.  
>I ll get you some, Flint said as he joined the gathering at the table. He returned with two cups, handing one to Mikey. Mikey sniffed the contents curiously- it appeared to be some type of soup or stew. He took a hesitant sip, but winced instantly at it s putrid taste. Flint was eyeing him suspiciously, so he took another sip. At least it was warm.<br>The few people settled unto the heaps of straw around him, drinking their soup hungrily.  
>Where do you come from? Flint asked.<br>Mikey told his story as close to the truth as possible, merely saying that they had come from a faraway place and had lost their way. Before he had finished, he could hear snores coming from the people around him.  
>I suggest you get some sleep, it s going to be a long day for you two tomorrow, Flint said as he turned over and curled up on the straw. The young girl who had carried the soup pot, stood up and pulled the lantern from it s hook on the wall. With a soft, goodnight everyone she blew out the flickering flame, plunging the room into complete darkness save for the dark blue light shining through the cracks in the walls and the ceiling. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

It was still dark outside when Gerard and Mikey were awakened by the sounds of people scuffling around them. Gerard sat up and squinted as he tried to make out the moving silhouettes. A golden light appeared in the form of a lantern being lit. Morning lads. Time to get up, Mikey recognized Flint s voice. Both he and Gerard staggered out of the building and watched the other people head in different directions.  
>How s your ankle, Gee? Mikey asked.<br>Still hurts, but I ll live I guess. Mikey glanced around and saw Flint standing behind them, pulling on his boots.  
>So, what should we do? Mikey asked him.<br>Depends on what you can do, Flint looked them over, You don t look like you ve done much labor in your lives. Follow me, I ll put you on crop duty and we ll see how it goes. Flint instructed them to pluck beans and bundle them into sacks. It wasn t too bad at first, but after a while the sun came out and casted blazing heat unto their backs. Soon they were both drenched in sweat and covered in dirt and with only two bags of beans to show for their trouble.  
>Neither Mikey nor Gerard had farming experience, yet even they could see that this farm s produce wasn t sufficient. Some of the plants were dead and others had a fuzzy fungus growing on the leaves that made them rot. When nighttime finally came, they staggered back to the sheds to return the tools and headed for the shelters. The other workers soon followed; they weren t up for much conversation but Mikey could now see that there were six altogether: Four men, including Flint and two women. The women worked in the house and therefore they came back later than the others. They also brought the food from the house.<br>Being absolutely famished, Mikey and Gerard didn t think twice before downing the same soup as the night before. The next day came and went. And the next.  
>Slowly but surely, they began building up friendships with the other workers. Especially the one woman, Angela, who was the self-appointed mother hen. Gerard and Mikey, but mostly Gerard was also the source of entertainment in the evenings when they would tell stories of the place they had come from. Gerard enjoyed watching how the men s eyes lit up when he told them about cars, motorcycles and tractors. They women grew excited when he explained to them what the function of a microwave was., For a few hours each evening, the workers would listen to them in utter enthrallment until it became too dark to see each other and conversation had to cease until the next evening.<p>Some days later, Mikey and Gerard was working in the fields again, removing some weeds, when Mikey saw that the drops cascading down Gerard s cheeks weren t just sweat.<br>Gee, you okay? Mikey asked in concern, Does your ankle hurt again? Gerard wiped at the tears angrily, Naw, just thinking about home, you know, he threw a prickly stem into the sack, Do, I mean, when do you suppose we can go back? Mikey had been pondering the same question ever since they came there, but he couldn t come up with an answer. Not a promising one anyway. They had been there for almost a week and even if life had become bearable, it would never be able to replace home. They both knew that they didn t intend to stay there, but where could they go? Where does one begin to search for a way back?  
>I dunno, Gee, Mikey answered, I ve been thinking that maybe we should be going back to that field again. You know, someone might have been there looking for us. Or maybe left a note telling us how to get back. Yeah, I suppose, Gerard s uncertainty reflected Mikey s, Yeah, we should do that, he agreed.<br>Mikey resumed working, weighing their options when he saw something purple on the fields, flapping in the breeze.  
>I ll be right back, Gee. Just want to check something, Mikey dusted his trousers and walked off in the direction of the dollop of color. As he drew closer he could hear crying and identified the form as that of a little girl. She was sitting on the ground with her foot in her hands, weeping.<br>Hey, you okay there? Mikey asked her. The little girl only cried louder at Mikey s advance. When he finally reached her he saw that she had a thorn stuck in her foot. The soft flesh at the base of the thorn had already turned a deep red. We have to get you to Angela, Mikey said as he knelt down, Come here, he beckoned to her. To his horror the girl only screamed louder, leaning away from Mikey.  
>Now, now. We have to get that thing out of you, Mikey took her foot into a firm grip and pulled the thorn out in one, swift movement. By this time, the girl was screaming her lungs out and her little arms were flailing.<br>Realizing that he had to have someone dress the wound, he picked her up against her will and began the long walk back to the main house. After some time however, the girl seemed to grow tired of screaming and hooked her arms around Mikey s neck as she buried her face into his chest.  
>When the main house came into view, he saw the farmer s wife standing on the porch. She waved to Mikey and ran towards him, clutching her dress to prevent her from stumbling.<br>Bethy, Bethy! Are you alright dear? she shouted. Once there, she held her arms open, but the girl stubbornly refused to let go of Mikey s neck, Get your hands off my daughter! I m not holding on to her, I swear! Mikey defended.  
>After a while of useless tugging and pleading the woman gave up trying to separate them.<br>Fine then. Come along, she motioned for Mikey to follow her into the main house.  
>In contrast to the servants lodgings, the main house was large, clean and well furnished. There was an appetizing smell that made Mikey s stomach burn longingly. Put her down here, the woman indicated a wooded chair in what appeared to be the kitchen. Angela was there too, scrubbing the wooden table.<br>The girl still wouldn t let go, so instead Mikey sat down on the chair so the woman could clean the girl s foot. The girl started to whimper, so Mikey rubbed her back soothingly.  
>Giving up, the woman left Mikey and the girl alone in the room with Angela.<br>Where did you find her? Angela asked.  
>In the pumpkin fields, Mikey replied.<br>She threatened to run away, Angela sniggered, Didn t get far I see. The girl began crying again.  
>Mikey patted her back relaxingly, Hey, it s okay. My name s Mikey. What s yours? Beth, she mumbled against Mikey s chest.<br>Aw that s a pretty name, Mikey cooed, You know, I tried running away once too. He began telling how he had planned on running away when he didn t get picked for the soccer team. After some time the girl s frame relaxed and she loosened the vice grip around Mikey s neck. Soon thereafter, her breathing deepened and Mikey could hear soft snores.  
>Being careful not to wake her, Mikey placed her unto a heap of blankets on another chair. He then helped Angela carry their dinner back to the shelter. It was Sunday and therefore they could all have a second helping.<p>

The next day, just as he and Gerard set off for the apple trees, Mikey heard his name being called. It was the farmer.  
>Yeah? My wife needs you in the house, he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.<br>Oh, okay. Uh but what about the apples? Flint said that they must be cleaned and packed before They can manage without you. Go, the order was evident, so Mikey gave his brother an apologetic nod before changing direction towards the main house.  
>Ma am? she asked apprehensively as he stepped inside the cool foyer of the house. The farmer s wife poked her head around the corner and beckoned Mikey into the kitchen. Beth was there and she had her arms folded stubbornly and her lips turned into a pout.<br>She keeps asking for you, the farmer s wife explained, And she refuses to eat. The little girl s face lit up when she saw Mikey.  
>Okay, so what do I ... Reason with her, the woman was obviously at last resort, Get her to eat. The woman walked out of the room with angry steps. Mikey dared an anxious look at the small girl.<br>He didn t have much experience with children. He had only followed his instincts the previous day and now it would seem he had gotten himself into quite a situation. To his great relief the girl responded positively and instantly wolfed down a bowl of wheat porridge as soon as Mikey suggested it. She clung to his hand the entire time. Since he didn t know whether he was dismissed or not, so he followed the girl into the garden at her request. They spent a major part of the morning there while Beth entertained herself by parading every one of her crudely made dolls. The next day the same thing happened; after a few days Mikey was promoted to the official babysitter. And while it wasn t always fun and often drained him of patience, it had definite upsides. For one, it was better than working outside in the blazing sun. And, as a bonus, he also got to eat the same food as the farmer s family. Soon their lives slipped into a routine: they would wake up in the early hours of the morning. Mikey would set off for his duties at the house and Gerard would follow the other workers to the fields. Mikey had come to feel a bit guilty; Gerard wasn t use to physical labor and it showed. Most evenings the two of them could barely exchange a few words before Gerard fell asleep, leaving Mikey feeling guilty because of his own privileges. It was one of these evenings that Flint called a meeting before dinner. Flint was the self-appointed foreman and democratically elected leader of the workforce on the farm.  
>Listen up lads! We only have four days left until the trader comes. And we still have a lot of gathering to do. So we ll be getting up earlier for the next few mornings. There were a few miserable grunts, but general agreement.<br>When they set down with their food, Mikey deliberately took a seat next to Flint.  
>Hey, who s this trader guy? Mikey asked him.<br>He s the man who buys up the produce and sells it in town, Flint answered, So we have to get everything done before he comes. Usually he tries cheating the price down by finding fault with everything. So it s important that we remain in his favor. Why don t you go to town and sell it yourselves? Mikey asked.  
>It s a three day walk to the nearest town. And we simply don t have the equipment. Plus, you have to pay taxes in the city, so it s just easier this way. Seems stupid, Mikey mumbled. They ate in silence for a while before Mikey dared another question, How s Gerard doing? Mikey glanced over at his brother. Gerard was long gone, with his half full cup balanced precariously in one hand. Mikey also noticed that that Gerard had become unhealthily thin: his jeans hung loosely about his hips and his cheeks were sunken. Even in sleep, his breathing was oddly irregular and shallow. To be honest, I don t think it s going too well, Flint averted his eyes, Gerard struggles to keep up. Mikey sighed, I m going to go talk to the farmer tomorrow. Gerard and I need to find a way back home as soon as possible. Mikey stood up.<br>Wait! Flint placed a restraining hand on Mikey s arm, Wait until the trading is over. Farmer is hardly going to let you go when he needs the extra hands. Nodding at Flint s logic, Mikey agreed before settling unto the straw next to Gerard. He took the cup out of Gerard s slack hold and placed it on the floor. Angling his body shape to fit Gerard s, Mikey snuggled up as close as he could and draped his arm over Gerard s chest. Systematically, the room fell silent and Mikey willed his body to relax. Failing, he started counting Gerard s heartbeats but drifted into sleep before he had reached fifty.

Mikey was in the kitchen, fixing Beth her lunch, when he heard heated shouting coming from outside.  
>I ll be right back, Mikey told the little girl. Beth smiled obediently, swinging her legs as she sat on the table.<br>Mikey strode over to a window: there was a gathering of people not too far away. Mikey could clearly make out their faces and the ground surrounding them was specked with beige dots which Mikey identified as eggs; an upturned basket explained why. Someone was sprawled on the ground. Mikey s heart leapt it was Gerard. Mikey turned around and rushed out the door. As he drew near he could hear their words, Can t you watch where you are walking! The farmer was livid and he motioned wildly as he yelled at Gerard.  
>Gerard was clearly at a loss for words, I sorry, I stepped on something and my injured ankle twisted and These eggs are useless now! The Farmer aimed a kick at one of the cracked eggs.<br>Gerard shook his head miserably and rubbed his ankle, I m really sorry. The farmer paced a few steps, rubbing at his brow, Flint, he called after a few seconds of tense silence.  
>Yes, Sir? Flint stepped forward, tearing his remorseful gaze from Gerard.<br>Take Gerard to Joseph. Maybe he can find a use for him. Yes, Sir. Come along, Gerard, Flint offered him a hand up, which Gerard gratefully took.  
>Mikey stared after them as Gerard followed the older man out of view. Mikey gulped and turned back to the house. His plan on persuading the farmer to help them get back home was becoming more and more improbable.<p>

Joseph was the butcher and he worked alone in a small shed away from the other buildings. Upon entering, Gerard winced at the appalling smell of old blood. A few pieces of meat hung from the ceiling and there was a cage containing some chickens.  
>Joseph, Farmer said Gerard should come help you, Flint answered the other man s unspoken question. He gave Gerard a quick pat on the back before exiting the building, leaving Gerard alone with the other man.<br>Joseph leered at Gerard in skepticism, Can ya slay a chicken? Uh as in kill it? The man rolled his eyes in annoyance, Like this, the man opened the lid of the cage and retrieved a large hen. The man turned the chicken upside down and placed it down on the chopping block. It was like a scene out of a horror movie - the man lifted a humungous, bloody knife and brought it down on the hen s neck, cutting off it s head as well as the cackling sounds. The head fell down unto the blood-spattered straw and rolled to meet up with others. Joseph dumped the hen s body into a wide basin and handed Gerard the heavy knife.  
>See? You do the others and I ll go get a scalpel, the man said as he headed for the door, Have em done when I come back, he added before he left.<br>Gerard stared down at the knife in his hand, his own pain momentarily forgotten as he sympathized with the brutally slaughtered chickens. There were only two chickens left in the cage and Gerard took a deep breath. He opened the lid and managing to catch one by the neck, he lifted the surprisingly plaint chicken precariously. A tiny, fluffy chick ran out from beneath the captured hen. Just when the hen was free from the cage she suddenly came alive, flapping her wings and kicking her yellow legs crazily which made it hard to keep a steady grip on the chicken s neck. After a little struggle, Gerard had the chicken pinned down on the chopping block. As he reached for the knife, his eyes caught the golden-colored baby chicken scampering inside the cage. Listen, I m sorry man, Gerard apologized to the soon-to-be orphaned chick. He lifted the knife shakily. The chick peeped furiously. Gerard pressed the knife to the small feathers on the hen s thin neck experimentally, watching the bird blink nervously. Gerard lifted the knife hesitantly, concentrating on bringing the knife down a safe distance from his own fingers. The chick s protests intensified.  
>Shut the fuck up! Gerard yelled at the lamentable creature.<br>Just then, Joseph spoke up from behind him, What in God s name Gerard jumped in fright, releasing the hen. The bird immediately fluttered and flew into the walls. Upon landing, Gerard and Joseph dived for the frightened chicken. Gerard, who still had the knife in his hand, slammed into the other man and much to his horror, the man let out a pained scream. The chicken seemed to have orientated itself and ran out the door victoriously. Gerard could have sworn he heard the little chick give a triumphant squeak. He didn t have time to ponder however, before Joseph sat up and revealed a deep cut on his forearm where the knife had sliced into his skin.  
>Fuck! I m so sorry Gerard began.<br>You! Joseph pointed to Gerard with his good arm, Come with me! Gerard cringed at the angry tone of the man s voice.

That night, Gerard couldn t sleep. The farmer s accusing shouts echoed in his ears. Mikey? Gerard poked at his brother s sleeping form.  
>Yeah, Mikey mumbled sleepily.<br>I I don t know how much longer I can handle this, Gerard admitted, It s fucking killing me. Mikey turned around, I m going to go talk to the farmer tomorrow when he trader has left. Since rescue hasn t come by now, we re going to have to go look for it. Gerard agreed with a hmmm . Just before Mikey sank into sleep again, Gerard spoke again, Mikes, you know what? I would kill for a cigarette right now. Mikey chuckled softly, Don t let Joseph hear you. 


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, everybody was up and going even before the sun had risen. Everything had to be perfect for when the trader comes. Since all the work in the fields was done, the workers were instructed to trim the hedges and wash the windows. Except Mikey who had to go help the mistress inside the house with some domestic duties. The overall mood was slightly nervous but cheerful- that morning, the farmer had told them that if the transaction with the trader was a success, all the workers could have a day off.  
>Around midday, the farmer gave call that every hand had to report to the main house. As if on queue, everybody formed a line at the entrance of the main house. Mikey was standing nearest to the door, with the little girl hiding behind him. Two large carriages come through the main gate and stopped in the courtyard. A few men jumped from the first one and hastily opened the door to the second, emitting a man dressed in deep blue obviously the notorious trader. He was tall, yet thin with a silver ring through one earlobe and a goatee decorating his chin. Two of his servants, dressed in the same blue waistcoats followed him as he began walking down the aisle of people awaiting him. Mikey noticed that Gerard was not among the others; he looked over his shoulder in the direction of the sheds and saw Gerard jogging up to them, his movements slowed by a slight limp in his walk. Maybe if he hadn t been late, things would have gone quite differently. But, unfortunately, he was. He filed himself into the line just as the trader was passing that particular spot. The trader stopped dead in his tracks; he turned to look at Gerard.<br>Good morning, the man said with a wolfish grin.  
>Morning, Gerard mumbled grudgingly.<br>Before anything else could happen, the farmer walked up to the trader, Mr Carrie, so good to see you again! the farmer greeted with exaggerated enthusiasm. He led the trader into the house, dismissing the workers with a wave of his hand. Mikey shot Gerard a questioning look just before he ushered the girl inside and closed the door.

Nighttime came and the trader was still there. He and the farmer sat at the large table in the sitting room, making small talk and occasionally squabbling over prices of various farm produce. Mikey had just put Beth to bed and now he hovered in the hallway. He couldn t exit the house without interrupting the farmer s conversation, so he decided to wait. Anyway, he wanted the trader to leave so he can talk to the farmer about helping them to get home. Given that they have been talking since morning, they had to be nearly finished. Mikey peeped around the corner: the man now had a purse of coins on the table, counting them meticulously. The trader s servants were more like bodyguards, hovering over him and shadowing his every move. Mikey had long since decided that he didn t like the man- If Mikey had been back home, he would constantly be patting his pockets and checking for his wallet around this man.  
>The man threw a heap of coins into a purse and slid it across the table towards the farmer.<br>Thank you, the farmer said humbly.  
>There s something else I want to discuss, the trader said,<br>Oh, how can I be of service, the farmer replied.  
>The trader smiled in satisfaction, As I was entering your home this morning, I noticed that one of your servants was late. Mikey felt his heat jolt.<br>Aye, the farmer seemed embarrassed, Sorry about that. He s still getting the hang of things. I see, the trader said, leaning back in his chair, I have a proposition for you. What do you mean? the farmer asked.  
>I ll buy him from you, the trader offered, I ll give you forty coins. Mikey couldn t believe what he was hearing.<br>I m sorry, Sir, the trader answered, I just can t do that. All right, I ll give you fifty coins. No more, the trader responded.  
>No, look sir, the farmer began, Why are you so interested in him? The trader frowned as he considered the question, He looks different than the others. What use do you have for him? Me? No, I want to go resell him in town. He ll fetch a good price. Mikey felt the bile rise in his throat. The farmer was quiet for a while, which only added to Mikey s horror.<br>Sir, the farmer said eventually, I m an honest man. He isn t of much use as a servant. He has no farming skills and he s injured too. He s more of a calamity. The trader chuckled, Then he is of little value to you. No worry. There s a specific market of ones like him. The farmer seemed puzzled, but then he gasped in comprehension, No. I just can t do that. I m sorry. The trader seemed annoyed, Look here. We ve only had pleasant transactions thus far. Don t turn things sour now. But I know you have been struggling to make ends meet this year. I m making you a very generous offer, Cowley. Are you really going to turn me down? the man s voice turned threatening.  
>The framer gave a deep sigh. The trader smiled victoriously and drew his purse from his coat one more.<br>Mikey felt the anger bubble up inside him and he stormed into the room, What the fuck! he yelled at the farmer, not caring if he woke the entire household, We don t fucking belong to you Mikey! the farmer yelled in surprised, Calm down! Mikey pushed the trader out of the way and ran out the front door- he had to warn Gerard; tell him to run! When he made it down the steps he looked behind him and saw the trader s two servants running after him. Mikey pushed himself forward as fast as he could in the direction of the servants shelter.  
>He flung the door open, Where s Gerard? he shouted. Gerard wasn t in his usual spot.<br>Mikey, what s going on? It was Flint.  
>Where s my brother? Mikey gripped Flint s shoulders.<br>He said something about going to the barn. Mikey Flint didn t bother to continue as Mikey was already out the door. Flint rushed after him.  
>Mikey changed direction and saw that the trader s servants had gained on him. He jumped over a trench and set course to the barn. The barn door was open and Mikey ran inside, shouting, Gerard! Jeez, Mikes. I m over here, Gerard sounded so calm. Gerard was sitting on a bundle of hay, petting one of the horses Gerard! Y-you gotta go! Mikey shouted as he pulled Gerard to his feet, Run! Mikey? Run! But it was too late.<br>The two servants skidded into the room, shortly followed by Flint and then the farmer and the trader.  
>What s going on? Gerard asked in shock.<br>But before Mikey could answer the question, the two servants came up to Gerard with outreached arms, as if to corner a skittish animal.  
>Flint, get some rope, the farmer ordered. Flint observed to scene with horror-struck awe.<br>Flint! Yes, sir. Flint hooked a length of rope from a hook on the wall.  
>Mikey threw himself in front of Gerard, If you dare touch him, I swear to God I ll- One of the servants tackled Mikey into the hay, pinning him down easily. Nevertheless, Mikey continued to kick and yell and scream and threaten as the remaining servant and his own friend, Flint, advanced on his brother.<br>What s going on? Gerard asked again as he back up against the wall.  
>You re coming with us, pretty boy, the servant sneered before tackling Gerard to the ground. Flint, bind him and bring him outside to Mr. Carrie s carriage, The farmer ordered in a weak voice as he beckoned the trader out of the barn.<br>Although Gerard was still thrashing, the servant had him pressed up against the wall with his arms held behind him.  
>Flint? Gerard gasped, Help me! Flint stood there with the rope in his hands and his mind in turmoil. Knowing that he had to obey the farmer s orders, he stepped forward and began coiling the rope around Gerard s wrists.<br>Flint! Mikey yelled from where he was lying on the floor, Flint, you can t do this! I m sorry, Mikey. Farmer s orders, Flint secured the ropes with an intricate knot.  
>Utterly speechless, Mikey watched in horror as Flint and the other servant pushed Gerard forward in the direction of the barn door.<br>Mikey? Gerard was still in utter astonishment.  
>Mikey didn t even have time to shout a goodbye as Gerard was forced out the door. The servant pulled Mikey up and delivered a violent punch to Mikey s stomach. Mikey doubled over in pain, falling to his knees. He was so lost in his anguish that he didn t even notice that the man was pulling him over to the horse encampment. Using a horse s reigns, the man tied Mikey s hands to a corner pole.<br>Better stay here till you calm down, the man sneered cruelly before leaving the barn and barring the door behind him. 


	7. Chapter 7

The varying waves of dread and paranoia superimposed, causing Gerard to become surprisingly plaint as he was pulled and shoved in the direction of the main gates. He tried to look back to the barn, to where his brother was being manhandled, yet the man at his side pushed him forward impatiently. Gerard was so engulfed by the sudden onslaught of confusion that he was unable to react verbally to what was happening to him. It was only when they reached the courtyard and he saw the visitor s carriages, when Gerard finally came to realize where they where heading. He began to struggle against his captors grips, but only managed to anger them and thereby causing them to tighten their grips on his arms. He could hear Flint muttering apologies. He was shoved against the side of the carriage and the other man fisted Gerard s hair.  
>Listen here, the man leaned and spoke the words near Gerard s ear, You re going to get on the horse and not give us any trouble. Hear that? The man tugged Gerard s hair cruelly. But before Gerard could respond he was pulled over to the two horses at the front of the carriage. Get on! the man prompted.<br>Gerard found his voice, What? No fucking way! Let go! He restarted his struggles. Next thing he knew, he felt a cold hand encircle his throat, choking him. His struggles became more spastic as he fought for breath, feeling the pressure build inside his head. He mouthed the words let go as his vocal cords were being crushed in the man s firm grip. Gerard willed his body to become still, submitting -knowing that it was what his tormentor intended. The man released him abruptly and Gerard sunk to his knees, spluttering and coughing. Above the sound of the swooshing in his ears, he heard the faint voices of the farmer and the trader in the distance as they talked in urgent tones. More immediately, he felt the other man s boot pressing down onto the small of his back, anchoring him to the ground. Before he could steady his breaths, he was hauled up by the waist and lifted onto the horse. The Flint assisted by lifting Gerard s leg to slide him over the animal s back. The horse had no saddle and the discomfort was instant. Simultaneously, his bound hands were yanked backwards. He felt fingers working at the knots, but he didn t have the opportunity to test his bonds before he felt the ropes being pulled taut once more. Only this time, he was unable to move them. Gerard concluded that he must have been tied to the metal loop that went around the horse s belly.  
>Gerard s head snapped to the right when he heard the farmers voice, That really necessary, Carrie? The farmer seemed concerned. Flint went to stand next to the farmer, looking down at his hands to avert his eyes from Gerard.<br>The question was answered with a barking laugh, Absolutely, Gerard recognized the trader s voice, Can t have him disrupt my journey. What the fuck is going on! Gerard yelled at the trio of men. The farmer merely dropped his gaze to his feet and the trader simply shook his head and stuck his hand into this own coat to withdraw a small purse.  
>Here you go, Cowley. No need to count, tis all there, the trader passed the small pouch to the farmer, who took the bag cautiously.<br>To Gerard s horror, it all made sense then. His breathing hitched and he trashed violently, You can t do this, you bastard! he continued shouting curses at will as he tried to free his hands. The horse started to huff, freaked by it's burden s wild effort. Gerard lost his balance and was unable to stop himself from sliding off the horse s back. With his hands still tied at the top, he came to a halt hanging at an awkward angle which added more and more strain to his arms with each passing second.  
>The trader laughed pompously, See what happens. Just be a good boy, hey? He snapped his fingers and Gerard felt a pair of hands grip his hips, pushing him back onto the horse s back. For the first time, he was grateful for the touch. When he was stabilized once more, he slumped forward in defeat whilst panting fervently. He turned his head in the direction of the barn and saw the trader s other servant jogging toward them.<br>Nice doing business, Cowley. Gerard heard the trader say. There was a slight sway as the two servants got into the carriage. After a swift crack of a whip, the horses began pulling the carriage. Gerard had to compensate with his own movements to prevent himself from falling off again. The carriage made a wide arch before heading for the open gates. Gerard drew a deep breath and emitted a cry for help. He was silenced when the horses whip met with his own shoulders.  
> Mikey woke to a piercing headache. He tried to twist onto his side, but he found his movements constrained. His eyes flew open, Gerard! He sat up swiftly, but had to lay back down as the pain in his stomach hit him.<br>He had to blink a few times to clear his sight and he found himself bound to a post in the barn. He also noticed that it was early morning, judging by the feeble rays of light filtering through the fissures in the walls. Slowly the memories of the previous night came back to him and he let out an aggrieved wail.  
>Mikey? Mikey knew who the voice belonged to and he felt the sharp pang of betrayal hit his heart. He turned his head and saw Flint sitting on an upturned crated a few paces away.<br>You... how, how could you? Mikey had meant for his voice to sound angry. He wanted to shout an accusation, something to demonstrate how he felt inside. Instead his voice sounded weak and pleading as he looked up at the other man.  
>I m sorry, Mikey. I had no choice, Flint s voice was calm, yet laced with regret.<br>Mikey was suddenly overcome with nausea and he leaned back against the post, taking deep breaths. His efforts were jeopardized by his quaking chest and soon he felt hot, stinging tears come to his eyes.  
>Mikey? You fucking idiot, Mikey s voice knackjumped, I ll fucking kill you. Flint stood up and walked up to his bound friend, Please calm down. Mikey s whimpers evolved into wails and finally screams. Just like Gerard had, Mikey thrashed wildly. He kicked at Flint but couldn t reach the other man.<br>Flint stood by, watching the outburst with a pained expression. After a long time, Mikey s cries subsided and he became still, except for a hiccup every now and again. His eyes were closed and he took deep, shuddering breaths.  
>Flint walked around the post and out of Mikey s view. When Flint returned, Mikey felt the man s hand on his forehead. Flint proceeded to rub Mikey s shoulder soothingly.<br>Please forgive me, Mikey. I never meant to hurt your brother. Mikey then felt his bonds being loosened and something being placed onto his chest. He heard the sound of Flint s footsteps receding and the barn door being closed and bolted.  
>Mikey opened his eyes to peep through his wet eyelashes: On his chest lay little grey rabbit, no bigger than Mikey s fist.<br>Did Flint think he could replace Mikey s brother with a rabbit? In a rush of anger, Mikey lifted the small animal by it s ears and flung it across the room. It landed on the hay with a terrified squeak. Instantly feeling horribly guilty, Mikey got unto his knees and crawled toward the speck of grey in the sea of golden hay. The creature was quivering, it s little nose nestled into the hay in defense.  
>Mikey fell down next to the rabbit and curled up into a fetal position. The little spot of grey became smudged as another wave of tears hit Mikey.<br>What do I do now? he asked solemnly. The rabbit s only response was to flick an ear before vainly burrowing into the hay. 


	8. Chapter 8

The carriage sliced through the night at an astonishing speed. The cold air was relentless as it blew in the opposite direction, causing the chill to penetrate the meager clothing Gerard was wearing. He had tried to yell for help a few times, not knowing who he was calling to or whether they would even help him, but he was silenced by the driver s whip each time. Soon the cold made him stiff and weary, but he couldn t dare to close his eyes to get a few minutes of rest for fear of falling off the horse again. His upper arm muscles were a constant reminder of the consequences of that happening.  
>They drove right through the night. The large carriage with the two servants and the farm produce led the way, followed by the smaller carriage occupied by the trader. It was only mid-morning when they finally stopped for a break. By this stage, Gerard was in deep pain due to the tension on his arms and stomach muscles. The lack of a saddle had painful effects on his inner thighs as well.<br>One of the servants, the one who had hurt Mikey in the barn, came up to him, How you doing, farm boy? Despite the man s smile, Gerard knew that the words weren t meant in a friendly way.  
>Fucking peachy, Gerard spat.<br>The other man chuckled and beckoned to his friend, Feisty little thing, isn t he? The second servant joined in. Before Gerard could think of a suitable reproach, he was shocked to feel something cast around his already tender neck, pulling chokingly tight.  
>Stay still, the man who had him on a leash warned. Gerard complied and he felt the first servant working about the knots binding his wrists. Free from the restraints, there was nothing to prevent his fall as he tilted to the side. Luckily the man had the sense to release the rope; otherwise Gerard would have surely choked to death. He collided with the dirt surface of the road and felt the little rocks embed themselves into the skin of his cheek.<br>Sir, he s out! one of the servants shouted. Gerard couldn t make out the response, but felt a pair of hands slide underneath his armpits and another pair take hold of his ankles. He remembered feeling himself being lifted off the ground; the pain it caused made Gerard slip into unconsciousness. When evening came again, Mikey heard a hesitant knock on the barn door, Mikey? It was the farmer.  
>Mikey had been sitting cross-legged on the straw, petting the little rabbit that nestled on his lap. Mikey had noticed that one of the bunny s front paws was twisted at a strange angle. He hated to think that it might have been his own vindictive handling of the creature that had caused the injury. Nevertheless, Mikey now felt responsible for the puny thing. Feeling it s steady heartbeat was somewhat comforting too.<br>Yeah? Mikey answered with all the calmness he could muster.  
>I m going to open the door, the farmer called, I expect you to behave sensibly, understand? After a half-hearted agreement from Mikey, the farmer opened the door and stepped inside.<br>Mikey didn t move from his spot on the straw. Instead he simply resumed petting the rabbit, but he kept his eyes on the advancing man, with a stern expression.  
>The farmer stopped a few paces from Mikey and took his hat off, I m sorry for your loss, Mikey. Mikey felt the anger rise inside him: how dare the man speak of Gerard like he is dead already?<br>Mikey still didn t speak, but shifted his gaze to a spot on the opposite wall.  
>I didn t have a choice either, the farmer said defensively.<br>Yeah, sure, Mikey answered in a voice drenched in scorn.  
>The farmer placed his hat back onto his balding head, You are needed at the cabbage fields. I don t want any trouble, Mikey. Without waiting for a reply, the farmer turned and left. The rabbit on Mikey s lap squirmed uncomfortably and Mikey realized that he had held the poor thing in a death grip the entire time.<br>I m sorry, Mikey apologized to the creature.  
>Mikey? Mikey looked up to see Flint s silhouette at the door, shadowed by the sun that shone from behind him, Come on, lets go get some work done. Without having much of a choice, Mikey stood up and followed the other man out the door and was greeted by a tragically beautiful sunrise.<br>X Apparently, Mikey was not allowed to work in the house any more. Which was probably a wise decision since it would have been unwise for the farmer to let Mikey near any of the family that stayed in the big farmhouse, especially Beth.  
>But Mikey didn t mind. While he was shoveling the soil, his brain was working frenetically. He knew he couldn t simply run away to go find his brother. The trader had a two day head start and Mikey didn t even know which direction they had headed. Then of course, there was the practicality of the situation. Flint had told him that it was a three day walk to the town. Determined as Mikey was, he knew he couldn t embark on a journey like that impulsively. Flint remained at his side the whole day, occasionally giving Mikey a comforting pat on the back. The other workers kept their distance but gave Mikey a few sympathetic smiles. After a hard day s labour, Mikey staggered toward the shelter. He knew that he wouldn t be able to give his tired body some rest since all his thoughts were with his brother. Mikey didn t know what to imagine, each time he dwelt on it, the feeling of panic bubbled in his chest and tears threatened to spill.<br>He refused the evening meal and sunk down onto the makeshift bed in the furthest corner Gerard s bed. Surprising even himself, Mikey slipped into a restless doze.  
> Pst, Mikey, came a hushed whisper. Mikey rolled over and grunted softly.<br>Pssst! Mikes! Mikey s eyes flew open. That was Gerard s nickname for him, had it all been a dream? Mikey was disappointed when he saw Flint bent over him, shaking Mikey s shoulder gently.  
>What? Mikey grunted.<br>Get dressed, we re leaving, Flint answered simply and crept out the door.  
>Mikey sat up slowly; he didn t know what to make of Flint s words. He patted the straw around him until he felt the softness of the baby rabbit. He placed the petite animal into the front pouch of his hoodie. After a little deliberation, Mikey grabbed his shoes and headed out the shelter door, careful not to disturb the sleeping forms of the other workers.<br>Once outside, Mikey noted that it was still pitch dark. He couldn t see Flint anywhere.  
>Flint? Hold this, came Flint s voice. A heavy sack was thrown at him from out of the dark. It was only through sheer luck that he managed to catch it before it hit the ground.<br>Flint, what s going on? Mikey asked in confusion.  
>We re going to go get your brother, Flint answered, But first Flint walked off in the direction of a solitary young olive tree. He crouched down and began to dig in the soil near the roots.<br>Mikey followed and went to stand beside the other man. Flint began to dust something in his own hand and even in the dark Mikey could distinguish the round shape.  
>What s that? Mikey asked anyway.<br>A golden coin, Flint answered, I ve been saving it for twelve years. Flint stood up and pocketed the coin. He motioned for Mikey to follow him and they headed for the pumpkin fields, a shortcut to the main gates. 


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard awoke groggily; his splitting headache preventing him from opening his eyes. He winced at a sharp jolt and realized that he was lying flat on his back on a quaking surface. He took two deep breaths, noting how the cold air seared his parched throat, and opened one eye. Some part of him had expected him to see the laminated wooden ceiling of the tour bus, so when he saw the coved form of a carriage ceiling instead he felt the realization of reality, or that reality anyway, hit him as hard as any fist ever could. He could hear voices, some shouting, over the noise of the moving carriage and the horses hooves.  
>Careful not to make a sudden move, Gerard tilted his head to the side and saw a pair of dusty leather boots near his head. Gerard s eyes moved upwards to meet the legs and, finally, the face of the man who sat on the seat in the carriage: the trader, of course.<br>The trader was staring out the window, not seeming to pay any interest to the Gerard lying at his feet. The trader s gaze shifted and Gerard quickly snapped his eye shut again. Realizing that he had to orientate himself and, more importantly, find a way to get away from the crazy, goatee-guy and his two minions. He had to act quickly too he had the element of surprise on his side at the moment and he intended to use that advantage fully. He meditated for a few seconds, focusing his energy on what he was going to do next he planned to jump up and somehow break out of the carriage. The carriage was moving relatively slow, when compared to a car anyway, so he was sure he wouldn t get hurt. He knew that he didn t know where he was, but he was determined to find his way back to the farm back to Mikey.  
>Five, four, three, two Gerard counted in his head, One! Gerard shot upright but immediately felt his movement restrained; only then did he realize that he was bound hand and foot and, for extra measure, to the triangular posts supporting the seats on either side. He was trapped.<br>Ah, look who s awake and just in time too, The trader smiled down at him, lifting a boot and poking Gerard s side with the tip.  
>Gerard pulled at the restraints as best he could but found them secure. Also, his muscles, particularly those in his arms and upper legs, were aching miserably.<br>Let me go, you bastard! Gerard spat at the man, leaning backwards to avoid the trader s boot.  
>The trader chuckled, You are going to have to work on that tone, you know. Before Gerard could think of a suitable retort, the carriage swerved and come to an abrupt halt. The trader glanced out the window with some interest before standing up, lifting a foot to rub it into Gerard s hair, and then exiting the carriage via the door that had been opened by one of the servants Gerard recognized from before.<br>When the trader had left, said servant entered the carriage and began working on the ropes holding Gerard down. Just when he thought he was free, his ankles were seized by the second servant and they began dragging him outside. Gerard squirmed, but the pain caused by the man s grip on his hurt ankle made him hiss in anguish.  
>He was plopped down on the muddy ground and the first servant bent down to untie Gerard s ankles.<br>What where Gerard began, but he was yanked to his feet and a noose was placed around his neck, acting as a leash and he was pulled in the direction of a large wooden-pole gate. He had trouble orienting his feet to move the right way to prevent being choked. The gate swung open to reveal three other men, all dressed in brown tunics, who rushed forward to assist them. These men didn t look like the workers on the farm. No, their features were hardened and their eyes cold and dispassionate.  
>One inside the gate, Gerard found himself in a small quad with aisles leading in different directions. A heavy hand pressed down on his head and he was forced to his knees. The rope around his neck was given some slack so Gerard could breathe freely again. He stared at the ground in front of him, panting audibly. His vision became obscured by two polished boots that came to a standstill in front of him.<br>This him? Came the voice from above him.  
>Yes. Farmboy. Never been used, so I expect a handsome price, The trader spoke from behind Gerard.<br>Gerard shook his head in protest as the reality of his situation dawned on him, but he couldn t bring himself to move. Suddenly, Gerard felt a gloved hand reach under his chin, lifting his head upward. Gerard looked up to find a stern, bearded face looking back at him. The man had the same, harsh expression. Unused, you say? Yes, sir. the trader answered, And almost unscathed too. Hmmm, the other man mused, I ll give you sixty coins. Sixty? the trader said indignantly, He s worth at least eighty. I ll meet you at seventy. No more. Fine. There was a jingle of coins and then the rope constricted around Gerard s neck once again. Forced to his feet, Gerard was pulled down one of the aisles. Gerard stumbled, but was shoved from behind a few times. There were walls on either side and occasionally they passed another gate.  
>Finally they came to a halt and Gerard saw the man, holding the other end of the rope, unbolt the gate and swing the door ajar.<br>Gerard was pushed inside with much more force than necessary and he fell to his knees once again, with a painful clack of his jaws.  
>He felt the rope being lifted from his neck and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then, the footsteps retreated and the door slammed shut and Gerard could hear the bolt being slid back into place.<br>Gerard allowed himself a few seconds to steady his heartbeat before he dared to look up: he found himself in a smallish encampment. There was a stack of hay on one side; the floor was muddy earth and the only other thing occupying the space was a round bowl standing near where Gerard was kneeling. It was deadly quiet. Gerard lifted himself to his feet with effort and found himself swaying slightly. He turned around slowly and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a head poking out from behind the straw. It was the face of a young man. It s okay, Jem, the boy said as he moved out from behind the hay. Then, another body emerged. The second man had the exact same face as the other and Gerard immediately concluded that they had to be twins.  
>Gerard instinctively backed away from the advancing men.<br>Don t fret. Stand still and I will untie your hands, The first man said in a relatively calm voice.  
>Gerard nodded and turned around. Soon he felt nimble fingers working on the knots and it wasn t long before he had the use of hands.<br>Thanks, Gerard muttered as he turned back, flexing his fingers.  
>The young man smiled at him, I m Toby. And this is my brother, Jem. Gerard, Gerard rubbed at his neck where the rope had cut in, Where the hell am I? Well, Toby glanced down at his own hands. When he looked back up, his gaze was riddled with sympathy, You are in the slave trade post. Fuck, Gerard cursed as his fears were confirmed. His heart rate sped up again and he found himself on the verge of a panic attack.<br>Listen, Gerard felt Toby place a tentative hand on his shoulder, It s going to be alright. Even though these words were meant to be comforting, they were soon proved meaningless as the sound of a whip ripped trough the twilight air, shortly followed by a horrifying scream of agony coming from somewhere outside their encampment. 


End file.
